


Suck Wars

by SenselessCatharsis



Series: Freaky Tales 4 U [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shame kink, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessCatharsis/pseuds/SenselessCatharsis
Summary: A podcast by trans, queer artists reading fanfiction and discussing. This episode is all about Star Wars' Hux and Kylo Ren."Hux comes to terms with the fact that he, the most powerful General in the First Order, really loves sucking cock."Whole audio- 52min, Story reading- 23min. Time markers in summary.





	Suck Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Don't Call It a Job for Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714374) by [thesevioletdelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights). 



**About the Show**

Haven’t you heard? We live in the future where fan creations are just another source for mainstream pop culture!

Jasper reads you a tale of hate sex and sith lords in this episode of Freaky Tales 4 U. The pairing is Hux/Kylo and the story is by thesevioletdelights. Saira comes by at the end to discuss Star Wars, media and the sexy story.

 

**Original Story**  
[They Don't Call It a Job for Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714374) by [thesevioletdelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights)  
  


 

**Audio Info**

[Listen on Anchor.fm](https://anchor.fm/playthey/episodes/1-2--Suck-Wars-e4f4mo)  
=================================  
Intro, 0:00-2:53  
Reading, 2:53-25:51  
Discussion, 25:51-50:46  
Outro 50:46-52:00  
================================= 

_This podcast is produced by playthey studios out of Seattle, WA. This story was used with permission by author, thesevioletdelights._


End file.
